fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayven Lovecraft
Introduction The spawn of a demon and a dark mage Rayven is often the target of massive discrimination and hate because of her bloodline and who her mother is. Though Rayven means well she isn't always known for using her best judgement. Her ultimate goal is to be considered one of the good guys. Appearance Very petite but packs a mighty punch in battle. Rayven often wears black and pink robes that often gives her the appearance of a Grimm Reaper . She also has 4 piercings on her left eyebrow and wears an eye patch on her left eye. Personality Rayven isn't known for her patience , When she gets word of a mission or a place where she is needed the most she will immediately go there...Even if she gets word that a guild already has it under control. She is also a very loving person when she gets to know you ...But getting to know her can be tricky unless you're willing to see past her anger issues and her rage. Synopsis 'THE DEMON TRIALS ' Rayven eventually found out who her father was , A demon by the name of Abyss. This demon was one of the high level demons of hell who came to earth to offer people power. When Rayven met her father he offered her the ability to use some of the magic he had used in the pits of hell. The first of the trials included killing a hell hound, which she did once she found Demon Bane. This wasn't an easy challenge for her to complete. Another challenge was to find The book of Zeref , Again another impossible challenge that her father thought nobody was capable of completing. After completing the challenge Rayven was tasked in finding the long lost Book of the dead , which she found buried with the Demon Priest. 'Out of the frying pan ' After completing the challenges Rayven was placed in Earth Realm to become a legal dark mage after her father advised her to help in the fight against zeref. of course she complied with what her father asked. Upon entering Earth Realm she suffered massive amounts of discrimination , an official of the church gave her the name "Unholy Halfblood." and officials of the church have hunted her ever since. 'Trying to be good ' After many battles with the church Rayven saved one priest after a demon tried to kill him , Using her own death magic and Demon Bane she slew the demon. This action helped Rayven win some credibility with the church , though after they found out who her father was the church has kept an eye on her , as she has dodged any church monitoring. Equipment Book of The Dead: This is an ancient book long forgotten by time and history it details Dark and Death Magic. Demon Bane: A knife forged in hell to kill demons Magic Demons Eye : Her Demons eye focuses on Living Magic. Living Magic Creations * Dragon : Rayven uncovers her eye and creates a plain but mighty dragon * Demon: Rayven uncovers her eye and creates a Demon capable of hand to hand combat * Fire Golem: Rayven creates a Fire Golem Construct Black Arts: Rayven's Black arts focuses on Death Magic Death Spells * Deaths Hand: Rayvens hand is covered in Death Magic * Death Beam: Raven shoots Death magic out of her hands * Death Breath: Rayven breaths a beam of death magic Telepathy: Rayven can communicate long distances mentally using this magic Slow Magic: Rayven can slow down her enemies perception of time Phasing Magic: Rayven can walk through walls , floors and counters.